Wilted Rose
by Invader'sZim and Snow white
Summary: Some lady bug, Red Bull, and Tauradonna Don't kill me, we'll start of light then get to the good juicy dark bits. My first time for RWBY if the characters are off please let me know. (This was originally an idea from a friend we both ship the unpopular ships like Red Bull and Tauradonna. There is an itty bitty group that ships them too. Hope you like.)
1. Stalking

Winter that time of the year where everyone bundles up to escape the cold, celebrate with family or occasionally fight Grimm. Team RWBY got a small mission before the holidays it was just to clear out some Grimm that had started to gather in the woods for unknown causes.

"Alright team! Let's split!" Ruby shouted jumping up and down on top of the thin layer of snow that separated her feet from the soil. "Yang you go with Weiss today, Blake and I will go together." Ruby gave a childish and innocent smile.

"Do I have to go with Yang?" Weiss asked sighing in irritation for she was not entirely fond of Yang's destructive nature nor had they ever worked together very much. "What the matter Weiss? Afraid I'll show you up?" Yang smirked down at Weiss who pursed her lips together crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not make it a game?" Blake spoke with a soft smile on her face. "Whoever kills the most Grimm win's bragging rights for a week."

Weiss grinned triumphantly. "I believe I'll be the one winning this."

"Let's sweeten the deal a little, whoever comes in dead last as to do whatever the winner says." Yang gave a slightly perverted grin.

"Bring. It. On." Ruby clutched Crescent Rose tightly in her small hands. The girls split off into pairs making their way through the snow covered woods.

Blake and Ruby came off across a large pack of beowolves that almost seemed like they were searching for something.

"I've never seen them so close to the city and act like this before." Ruby said sitting in a tree watching the Grimm wonder.

"It is a little strange for such a large pack to be so close." Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud the girls exchanged quick looks before jumping down.

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose in her hands slice a beowolf in half as one game running up behind her. "Ruby!" Blake's Gambol Shroud changed into a gun as she unloaded a magazine of bullets into the Grimm that tried to get the jump on Ruby. Ruby spinning on her heel swung her scythe at the Grimm giving it the final blow as more Grimm began to show.

The girls hacked and shot their way through Grimm, Ruby taking a body count of twenty-three Blake finishing with thirty-one.

Far off in the distance the girls shot's could be heard by a sinister foe who lurked in the woods. Adam Taurus had set up a small camp for the white fang near the city so that they wouldn't have to travel far for supplies. It was only temporary but it seemed to attract and unhealthy amount of Grimm that could have proven to be a threat. Original his pawns were meant to take out Grimm that had gotten too close but the number's began to grow resulting in him having to take to the fray. Adam followed the sound of the gun fire, keeping himself concealed he watched Blake and Ruby fend off the Grimm. Oh how he felt rage build inside his desire to watch Blake hurt for what she's done.

"Aw you killed more." Ruby pouted digging the end of Crescent Rose into the snow. Ruby was a little upset about not winning; she was the team leader after all. Blake noticing how upset Ruby was smiled to her and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay Ruby, you'll do better next time." Ruby gave a bright and cheery smile unknowing of the monster watching her through trees. Her innocence and childlike nature made him all the more angry but what he saw next would make him seethe with hatred!

Blake cupped Ruby's face rubbing the tip of her nose against Ruby's and softly pressed her lips to her little rose petals. Ruby's face turned a light shade of pink as she squeezed her eyes shut dropping Crescent Rose she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck tangling her fingers into Blake's long black locks. Ruby returned the kiss slightly rough due to her inexperience; Blake set her hands on Ruby's hips as she licked her lip's slipping her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Their tongues met swirling around each other in a dance. Blake finally pulling away a string of saliva connecting them together as Ruby panted for air her face burning with a blush her eyes half open.

"W-what was that?" Ruby suddenly asked slightly confused, they had kissed before but not like that. This was new to her; then again dating was new to her. Ruby clutched the end of her skirt feeling slightly aroused from the kiss but she didn't quite understand what was happening.

"It's called French kissing or simply making out." Blake pulled out a napkin when she saw a little droll had escape Ruby's mouth. "You're so cute." Blake purred pressing her forehead to Ruby's who softly smiled.

Adam's eyes burned with rage as he watched them walk away. He wanted nothing more than to make them both suffer. This Ruby girl was precious to Blake he knew the best way to hurt Blake would be to hurt her. Smirking to himself he knew exactly what he was going to do.

The girls returned to each other Weiss being on the bottom and Yang at the top. Weiss practically cried as they walked back to Beacon. Ruby patted her on the back laughing. Yang was quick to request that Weiss dress as a maid for the next week and serve her ever need.

 **IV: Okay just got into RWBY it's awesome! I ship RubyxAdam BlakexAdam. However now that I have written this I have no idea what to do for the next chapter XD Got any idea's just throw them out there. I want it to be dark before we start to soften up into the romance. Never thought me and snow would get back into writing again.**


	2. Kidnapping Ruby

**Snow: Sadly I am writing this chapter due to IV struggling to get over her massive hangover. I think she's glued her face to the toilet. Anyway we have deadakraim to thank for this idea of the new chapter.**

After their mission team RWBY decided to hang out a local club for kids changing into their alternate outfits, there was music and games flashing light's a band playing on a stage. It was like any other teenage hang out just this had a place set up like a bar but it wasn't really a bar. This was surprisingly a good place for Humans and Faunus to mingle and get to know one another. Also a perfect place for team RWBY to celebrate Ruby and Blake getting together.

"Nooooooo~ why would you do this!? Bumblebee was so going to be a thing!" Yang whined as she sat in a booth with team RWBY; placing her head on the table pretending to cry and groan in agony.

Ruby and Blake were sitting on the other side of the booth facing Yang and Weiss with slightly worried faces. Weiss just face palmed in irritation.

"I'm just kidding!" Yang perked her head up smiling. "My favorite little sister and my favorite faunus together! Oh it's so cute!" Yang reached over the table embracing both Ruby and Blake, Ruby frantically waved her arms as her face was being pressed into Yang's boobs.

"Can't breathe!" Yang laughed as she released them Ruby gasping for air as she fanned herself. "Thanks Yang for being so supportive." Ruby blushed as she hugged one of Blakes arm's nuzzling her head against Blakes shoulder. She was happy and it made her all the more happy to know that everyone else was supportive of it.

Weiss smiled seeing them together, she was surprised at first but at the same time she wasn't. "You know we could really use some drinks. I'll go get us some." Weiss went to get up but Ruby placed her hands on her shoulders and shoved her back down into her seat.

"It's on me." Ruby smiled. "Oh you don't need to, were celebrating you two getting together you should let me pay." Weiss insisted to be the one to pay. Ruby shook her head and walked over to the bar.

"Four club soda's please." Ruby gave her usual childish smile to the bartender who nodded his head filling four glasses up and setting them on a tray. Ruby pulled out her wallet quickly paying and walking back to their booth with drinks.

"Is this diet?" Weiss asked swirling her straw around in the cup. "Weiss it won't kill you to drink it, besides if you had more weight on you maybe your breast would finally be bigger than Rubys." Yang said laughing as Weiss's face turned red, she slammed her fist on the table glaring at Yang.

"Yang you are such a- such a ugh!" Weiss gave a frustrated huff as she slouched in her seat crossing her arms, her lips forming into a pout.

They continued to talk and laugh for a few hours. After a while Ruby got up to go use the restroom giving a quick kiss to Blake's cheek.

Humming to herself Ruby weaved through people to get to a hallway that was nearly void of any life. It was unusually quiet giving off an eerie sense. Ruby stood in the light with a hand to her chest, for some reasons she felt frightened. Her chest tightened up as her heartbeat quickened. Shaking her head she got the nerve to walk down the hall looking for the girl's restroom tuning the corner only to smack her face straight into somebody's very firm chest.

"Ouch!" Ruby held her nose trying to ignore the horrible pain from ramming her face into something so hard. Looking up she was greeted by red hair and horns with a strange mask that resembled a Grimms mask it was practically glowing with a strange darkness. The man clad in a suit with a red design pattern looked down at her and smirked finding exactly what he was looking for. "I'm sorry." Ruby said taking a step back her hands balling up as she held them to her chest. "I didn't see you there." Ruby could feel her fear beginning to rise once more.

Adam suddenly took a step closer to her. "It's alright; you've just made things easier for me." "Huh?" It was quick Adam took another step closer to her chopping the back of her Ruby's neck causing her to fall into his chest unconscious. Adam picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably her hands and ankles hurt they burned with a pain. Opening her eyes she would see that her ankles were bound to the legs of a chair and her hands were bound behind her back. The rope was tied so tight it was digging into her, pinching her skin. Looking around her she could see a bed it wasn't something fancy but a quick set up with red sheets. There's a desk some chair's, a table with a map sitting on it. Ruby was sitting inside of a tent that most likely belonged to the one who took her.

Pulling back the opening of the tent and walking in was Adam. He smirked to her "so you're awake."

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing thi-"

"Silence!" Adam shouted cutting off Ruby who had started to bombard him with questions. Ruby whimpered at being yelled at. Adam walked over to her and gripped her face forcing her to look directly into the eyes of his mask. "You're only alive because I need you to get to Blake." Ruby's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"I won't let you." Ruby gritted her teeth together. Releasing his grip on her his smirk grew more sinister. "You won't have a choice."

Ruby had heard Blake talk about a former partner a few times, how they were both in the White Fang and how he had changed. "Your Adam Taurus, aren't you, Blake's old partner?" Ruby dared to look up at him with defiance in her eyes.

"Yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, Ruby gasped seeing that it was her scroll. "Smile." Ruby turned her head away from him as he snapped a picture.

Finding Blakes number he sent her the picture with a message to come to the camp alone. The longer she took the more pain Ruby would feel. He let out a sigh and sat down at his desk putting Ruby's scroll back in his pocket.

Ruby had suddenly remembered that she really had to go pee. Constantly shifting in her seat leaning forward a bit trying to squeeze her legs together. Her bladder was full and it was beginning to hurt, her muscles had tightened giving the sense of fullness. Adam noticing her constant squirmed and glared at her through the mask. "Stop moving so much."

"I can't I really have to go." Ruby squeaked squirming more in her seat. "Please! I have to go! I can't hold it much longer!" Ruby whined nearly crying desperate for release.

Cliffhanger!

 **Snow: Alright guys, time to vote! Yes were doing voting!**

 **Question: Will Adam let her go to the bathroom (Pop a squat in the woods) or will he just leave her tied up until she ends up pissing herself.**

 **Vote A for letting her go.**

 **Vote B for pissing herself.**


	3. The Needs

**IV: well the votes are in, sorry I couldn't write the last chapter I was going to do it and Snow do this one but shit happens. Anyway Guest who said to make it hot; I don't even know if that's possible but I will try. XD**

Ruby whined, squirming in her seat practically begging to be granted permission to use the bathroom or something, anything! Adam groaned getting up from his seat and kneeled down to her ankles untying them. "I'm only doing this because I don't feel like cleaning up after you." Keeping her hands bound he gripped her arm tightly dragging her out. Other White Fang member's watched as he trudged out of the camp with Ruby who was struggling to keep up with him due to the snow on the ground.

Adam took her to a small clearing; he cut her bindings and shoved her forward crossing his arms over his chest. "Go."

Ruby stumbled forward a bit and turned to face him. "You expect me to go with you watching?" Her cheeks turned a little red. "I can't go with you looking!" Adam gritted his teeth together and turned away from her.

 **IV: For those of you who would be a little uncomfortable with Ruby going pee. It's really not that bad but feel free to skip it.**

"Hurry up!" Adam growled; Ruby pulled down her stockings to her knee's as well as her black panties with a red rose on the front. Popping a squat and holding her skirt up to keep it out of the way. Ruby tried to go but her bladder was feeling quite shy even with how full it was. "I can't go, I just can't! I need privacy!" Ruby pouted, Adam had, had it. He turned to her causing Ruby to turn bright red and try to push her skirt down to cover herself, Adam walked over to her walking behind her and crouching down.

"What are you-"

"Shut up!" He wrapped his arms around her one wrapped around her chest with his hand placed on her shoulder the other around her abdomen keeping her skirt out of the way with his hand gripping her side as his forearm pushed down onto Ruby's bladder. Gasping Ruby reached back gripping the shoulder of Adams jacket while her free hand gripped the sleeve of his jacket of the arm pushing on her bladder. "Don't!" Ruby whimpered biting her lip tilting her head back as he pushed down more on her bladder forcing her to pee. Urine squirting out of her onto the snow Ruby squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her bladder began to relieve as she was emptied.

Softly panting Ruby relaxed against Adam as she had finished. "If you had just gone I wouldn't have had to force you." After a few minutes of simple air drying Ruby was permitted to stand Adam bent down grabbing her panties by the hem and pulling them up for her not too nicely either. Ruby squeaked as she felt her panties be pulled up just a little too tightly. Adam couldn't help but smirk at her squeak she quickly bent down pulling up her stockings to keep Adam from helping.

 **IV: Okay it's over you can read now. XD**

Ruby walked back to the camp with him keeping her head down the entire time. She was mildly uncomfortable with what had just happened. How could he force her into going in front of him, literally!? However this is made Ruby become a bit more compliant and less talkative. She was much too embarrassed to do anything.

Once they were back Adam didn't feel the need to tie her back to the chair. Ruby willingly sat down as Adam sat at his desk this time he continued to stare at her with a wicked smirk on his face. Ruby's heart was beating faster than before, her cheeks burned from blushing. She kept her gaze to the floor, she hadn't felt like this since the first time she kissed Blake, Blake hasn't even seen her down there yet.

"So your natural hair color is black and red." Ruby clutched the end of the chair as her ear's turned red she took a shaky breath causing Adam to chuckle while watching her.

After a while he got up from his desk, he decided he was going to have some fun with her.

Blake clutched tightly onto her scroll glaring at the picture Adam had sent of Ruby. "I'll kill him." Blake hissed leaving the club in secret going back to the dorms. Her aura was filled with rage her eyes squinting, cat ears flattened to her head, hands balled up so tight they turned white.

Pyrrha walked passed Blake down the hall before turning around and watching Blake walk. "Blake? Are you alright?"

Stopping in her tracks she turned around to face Pyrrha. "Everything will be." Blake stormed down the hall barging into her shared room slamming the door behind her! Quickly grabbing her Gambol Shroud slinging it over her back and raiding Weiss's drawer's for any form of dust ammunition! Trashing the room as she frantically looked for anything she could use, it was as if she was preparing for a war but simply getting ready to save her Ruby.

Blake wrote a quick note for Yang and Weiss to let them know what was going on encase they came home and were looking for them. She also left a sorry note for Weiss committing to the crime of stealing her dust.

 **IV: I know were slow to getting to the part where Blake and Adam meet but the chapter's are short and we pop them out fast since there is two of us. Now another round of votes and ideas.**

 **1 What is Adam doing to Ruby while waiting for Blake?**

A He's sexually teasing her (Light stuff nothing heavy)

B Heavily sexually teasing her

C flat out fucking her

D torturing her

E (Enter your own idea)

 **2 What will Blake do as soon as she finds the camp**

A spies on them for a while

B just walks in and whips out a can of kick ass on any white fang member she comes across

C (Enter your own idea)

 **3 Does Blake instantly fight Adam or does she just argue with him for a bit before hitting him.**

A Fight Adam

B Argue with him

C (Enter your own idea)


	4. Innocence

**Snow: We greatly struggled with this due to some draw effect. But we wanted to share the votes with you all. So here it goes.**  
 **For question one: A=1 B=2 C=2 D=0 E=1**  
 **For question two: A=3 B=3 C=0**  
 **For question three: A=1 B=3 C=1**  
 **Our plan of action? Somehow attempt to merge the draws together instead of doing a re-vote. Here we go.**

Ruby took several steps away from Adam as he continued on toward her with a sinister grin on his face. Ruby tripped, falling backwards Adam quickly closed the gap between them looping an arm around her keeping her from connecting to the floor. "I wouldn't resist. It's been awhile since the boys have had something good."He cupped a hand to her crotch causing her face to turn red; pushing her hands against his chest she shook her head.

"You can't, we can't, I don't, I've nev-" In the middle of Ruby's frantic ramblings Adam abruptly lifted her up causing Ruby to gasp as he took her over to his desk laying her down on it. He grabbed both her hands pinning them above her head with one hand while unsheathing Wilt he stabbed it into the sleeves of her shirt through the wrist just missing her soft delicate flesh. The blade rang in her ears from the amount of force he had used.

Ruby kicked her legs out struggling against Adam. "Don't!"He gripped her hips pinning them to the table as she looked at him in fear. He moved one hand up her body to her arm slowly trailing his finger's along her arm. "You could end up cutting yourself and bleeding to death." He pressed his cheek to hers and slowly licked the shell of her ear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ruby's silver eyes were glossy as if she were on the verge of crying. Adam pulled his face away from hers and stared down into her eyes. Her eyes; her lips; her cheeks; everything about her was just so innocent and pure. It made him all the more excited; he couldn't wait to break her.

"I will take everything away from Blake that includes you." Ruby's eyes widened as she stared at him in horror. Adam pulled out a pair of scissors from his desk, pushing Ruby's skirt up and out of the way. He cut her stockings off her then her panties tossing them aside on the ground. Ruby shifted attempting to close her legs but with Adam between them it made doing so difficult.

Her face turned redder as she looked away from him. Fighting him would be useless she didn't have much psychical strength not to mention with his sword keeping her wrist pinned one wrong move could lead to her death or being violated by dozens of murderers.

Adam pushed up her shirt cutting her bra causing it to pop open exposing her small breast but enough for him to enjoy a good meal. Setting aside the scissors he took away Ruby's hood, she whimpered at feeling of being so open to the cold air.

He ran his hands along her sides as he leaned down and softly bit her bottom lip his hands gently massaged her sides. Adam released her lip from his teeth and started to trail kisses down her neck. Ruby's breathing picked up a bit as she tilted her head back unintentionally giving him more access to her neck. Adam gently scraped his teeth against her sensitive flesh kissing down her body pressing his lips between her breasts placing a soft kiss.

Ruby's eyes fluttered shut she attempted to regain some composure to slow her breathing but it was all in vain when his hands found their way to her breast and began massaging them avoiding her nipples. "Stop it." Ruby softly breathed out. "I'm starting to feel weird." Her womanhood tingled with want but she didn't know what she wanted.

Adam continued to kiss around her nipples before finally looking up at her as he flicked his tongue over it. Ruby let out a gasp tilting her head back as her back arched. "What are you doing!?" Ruby whimpered as he bit her nipple softly nibbling on it while twisting the other one between his gloved fingers. Adam spent a good minute or two on her breast sucking and licking her perked nipples. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

Moving down her body he kissed his way to her naval but he didn't stop there. Ruby had already developed a thin layer of sweat on her body by the time Adam had reached the wettest place of her body. Moving his hands to her thighs softly massaging them he kissed along her inner thigh. Licking and softly biting her inner thigh gradually moving closer to her nether regions, stopping short he sucked upon her thigh leaving a love bite claiming her as his. Ruby's back arched; she rocked her hips subconsciously wanting him to touch the place he was avoiding. Ruby's womanhood was so wet she was already dripping. He kept teasing her continuing to avoid the places that needed attention most. Ruby was going to be driven mad if he didn't touch her more.

Ruby felt a strange tightness in her abdomen, he finally did it, Ruby's back arched high off the table letting out a loud moan, his tongue licked along her lower lips collecting her juice. Hardening his tongue he flicked it over her rose bud causing her to gasp increasing the pace of her breathing. Adam nibbled her rose forcing moans out of Ruby; he placed a kiss against her lower lips sliding his tongue inside of her. Ruby shakily breathed at the feel of his tongue rubbing against the walls of her sweet honey pot. His tongue began to traced letter's Ruby was so lost in the pleasure she hadn't realized he was spelling her name inside of her.

Pulling his mouth away he replaced his tongue with his fingers without removing his gloves he pushed a single finger inside of her. It felt ridged as he moved his finger inside of her leaning down he pressed his lips to her nipple swirling his tongue around it before sucking on it. Ruby let out a yelp as she felt his finger brush against something inside of her. "W-what was that?" Ruby's voice was shaky much like her body was.

Adam smirked against her flesh, he couldn't help it. Her innocence was still intact even after all he'd done, teasing her body wasn't torture but confusion for her.

Thrusting his finger inside of her; stroking against her walls sliding another finger inside of her. Ruby couldn't control her breathing as her muscles tightened squishing his fingers; her soft moans had filled his tent.

Passing faunus would stop to listen to her moans the scent of her arousal seeping out of the tent.

Adam could tell she was close with how wet she was becoming but he wanted to be cruel to her, he wanted to drive her to the edge . . . but not shove her off. She was close to her release begging for it with her cries but he stopped. She looked at him confused as he pulled away leaving her a dripping mess.

Ruby whimpered looking at him she wanted it so bad she was losing her mind. "Why did you stop?" Ruby had tears streaming down her face from being so aroused an unable to have release.

"Beg." Was his only word as he sat down in his chair licking her juices off his hand. Ruby's eyes went wide as realization began to sink into her. He wanted her to want it, beg for it, to be consumed by her desire to the point of forgetting about Blake and the fact that she loved her! This, this would all crush Blake and that would crush her. Blake would be heartbroken and Ruby would forever be lost, her innocence shattered like glass.

Ruby violently shook her head and tilted her head back looking at his sword she tried to pull her hands in the attempt to avoid being cut! She wanted freedom; she didn't want him she wanted to be free with Blake. There was no way she could betray Blake in such a way even if she did like it! However the thought of Blake being hurt saddened her.

Stopping her struggles she looked directly at him, tears in her eyes. "Don't hurt Blake. I don't care what you do to me just don't hurt her!" Ruby softly sobbed as Adam got up from his seat licking away her tears.

"You beg for her life even though you're the one who's being hurt." He cupped her cheek with one hand; Ruby sniffled nodding her head. It interested him how some human could possibly show so much love and care for one of his own let alone for Blake. Ruby didn't know the Blake that he knew, she didn't know Blake's past but he did, he witnessed it! He was the one who trained her to become what she was today!

But Ruby didn't care about Blakes past it was who she is now that meant the most to her and that was something Adam could see.

Pulling out his sword tossing it on the ground, freeing her arms. Ruby looked at him with a hint of hope in her eyes. Adam unzipped his pant freeing his length from its confinement. Ruby sat up a bit staring at it as it stood tall with pre-cum leaking from the head. She'd never seen one in real life and was quite surprised by its size Ruby's mouth slightly hung open. Adam wrapped his hands around Ruby's thighs pulling her closer to the edge of the desk.

"I don't think that's going to fit inside of me!" Ruby quivered as he spread her legs open more resting them over his shoulders. He guided his shaft to her slit slowly pushing the head inside of her, Ruby let out a gasp lying back onto the table breathing heavily. Her heart beat quickened as she felt panic rise in her. Ruby balled her hands up placing them on her chest biting her lip as he pushed more into her.

Adam tilted his head back letting out a soft groan; Ruby was tight, tighter than Blake was when he first took her. He'd never felt something so good, he'd only pushed halfway inside of her tearing her hymen in the process. Her soft ridged wetness stretching around his length, clamping down onto him for life! There was nothing better than this. Her walls would contract and release around him several times Adam rubbed one of Ruby's thighs turning his head placing a soft kiss against it. "Relax."

Ruby bit her lip shaking her head; she couldn't relax when she was being so forcibly stretched by something so large! "You're just too big!" Adam couldn't hide the smirk that came to his face.

"Only half of it is in little girl. You still got more to take." Ruby's eyes went wide as she stared at him in shock; she'd already taken in four inches and had four more inches to go! She thought she was being ripped open by a coke can for Christ sakes! "I'll make it _quick_."

 _Quick?_ What does he mean by quick?! Ruby suddenly let out a sharp scream as her back arched high off the table slamming her elbows down and digging her nails into the table scratching the wood as her face contorted in pain! "Oh god." Ruby panted out her walls now practically crushing Adam's length he let out a grunt slightly shifting his weight.

"There's no god here tonight." Adam said returning to massaging her thigh's leaning down and kissing her chest waiting for her to adjust to him. If he started moving now he's risk cutting circulation off to his length. Ruby began to softly breathe as she relaxed her muscles, panting and laying flat against the table she turned her head away from him.

Her body was hot, her cheeks seared with a blush as sweat slicked her body. Adam slowly began to pull his length out of her, it was wet and slippery covered in her juices making it easier for him to smoothly sliding back into her. Keeping a slow pace and shallow thrust Ruby grabbed at the collar of his coat pulling him closer her lips connected to his.

The bull was taken by surprise at her actions but he didn't resist the kiss. Their lips locked in a passionately heated kiss licking along her lip asking for access his tongue slipped inside searching every crevice of her moist cavern. Their tongues fought against each other, each one trying to win a tongue war. Ruby's taste still lingered on his tongue it was strange for her to be able to taste herself on him. This kiss wasn't the same as Blake's; it was full of lust and nothing more.

Adam pulled his length out of her leaving only the head inside; snapping his hips forward thrusting inside of her causing Ruby to squeak into the kiss. He'd rammed against her G-spot and repeated the motion quickening his pace. Ruby broke the kiss; she tangled her fingers in his hair gripping it tightly as he brushed his lips against her neck. Drool had slipped out of her mouth as Adam continued to ram into the depths of her womanhood, the desk creaked and shook from his thrusting.

His hip's slapped against her bountiful moon, her toes curled in her shoes. Ruby's moans increased in volume escaping the tent into the night air. She loved the feeling of him moving inside of her, she could feel his hot thick length pounding against her womb with all his strength! It felt as though she were on fire a tightening sensation in her abdomen telling her she was going to reach her climax. Ruby's body shook with his thrusting her small breast bouncing in rhythm with his thrusting. Ruby would then feel something new a throbbing sensation coming from inside of her she could only guess that he was close to. Adam intertwined his finger's with hers pinning them to her sides.

Ruby attempted to speak in-between moans. "Don't- ah~ don't come inside- ah~ inside me!" Ruby pleaded a few tears in her eyes as he continued with his animalistic thrusting he growled lowering his lips to her ear.

"What are you afraid?" Adam had hardened like a rock inside of her; his shaft throbbed inside of her as he hit her cervix. Their fluids made it much easier for him to move in and out of her.

"I don't want to get PREGNANT!" Ruby screamed the last word as her back arched once again off the table, her finger nails digging into the back of his hands as her sweet pot tightened around his shaft perfectly shaped to his size! Her toes curled as she felt the tightness in her abdomen release without a moment's notice her juices squirting out of her. With Ruby becoming so tight around him it was enough to drive him over the edge thrusting as deep into her as possible she would feel pressure as his cum gushed out of him and into her making its way to her farthest depths.

Ruby relaxed as her entire body went numb, heavily panting her heart rate racing she felt helpless all of a sudden, so vulnerable. Adam leaned over her panting softly; he pulled his length from her creating a strange squishing sound and a soft pop when the head was revealed. A thick white colored substance bubbled out of her hole. "What . . . just happened?" Ruby looked at him through half lidded eyes still confused and yet still so innocent.

Adam took a gloved finger scooping up his own cum that had oozed out of her, leaning over her he shoved his finger into her mouth making her taste him. Ruby tried to turn her head away but he kept a tight grip on her face with his finger deep in her mouth. "Clean it."

She didn't like the taste it was salty and gross and the smell was musky; she ran her tongue along his finger swallowing his cum. He removed his finger from her mouth. Ruby breathed a sigh "it's finally over." She was about to fall asleep when he spoke up. "Over? We're just getting started." Adam gave her a hungry grin causing Ruby's eyes to open wide!

 **Snow: okay, tell us, what did you think of this scene I have never put so much effort into it? Seriously speak to us.**

It had taken Blake awhile to find the camp, having to track Grimm and follow them without being noticed back to the camp. Even that was difficult enough since there were small squads of White Fang patrolling several miles from the camp.

Blake shifted through the trees following some of the more pathetic member's to the hide out keeping her distance as not to be seen. She didn't make it to the camp until the next day early morning. She watched the sun rise as she hid in a tree spying on her former brethren.

They weren't doing much but she could tell most of the faunus were preoccupied by something else a few seemed to be in distress. Blake inhaled through her nose and found what it was, the smell, it was Ruby but it was so strong and mixed with Adam's, musky and heated. The air was thick with it like being trapped in a closed space unable to breath. Blake couldn't believe it, there was no way in hell she would accept this! He touched her! She knew he touched her! She would make him pay!

Rage built up into Blake her eyes narrowing as she found her nearest target losing control and instantly attacking a helpless faunus with her Gambol Shroud. The biggest tent was always Adams; she'd get there if she had to kill every faunus here!

"Get out of my way!" Blake kicked a faunus in the face that had charged her, she left behind a shadow for them to strike. Her rage was powering, moving around them as if they were in slow motion. Slashing through them, shooting them down nothing could stop her! Switching her ammunition with dust she froze several of her enemies into ice statues.

Blake screamed running into Adam's tent, her feet skidded on the ground kicking up a dust cloud and she stared in the direction of Adam and Ruby. Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed looked like he'd just pulled his shoes on. He was lacking his shirt and just sat there in his boots and pants, his once flawless chest was riddles with red claw marks as well as his arms and back. His face was still obscured by his mask hiding his eyes. Adam smirked the moment he saw her, standing up from the bed grabbing his sword from his desk. "Hello my love."

"What did you do!?" Blake screamed at him stepping forward.

He stepped aside gesturing to Ruby with his left hand. Ruby lay sleeping on his bed under red cover's her face stained with tears. It was only now that Blake had noticed Ruby's clothes on the floor. "I didn't do much. She rather liked it. Even begged for more after making a deal."

"She was innocent! Do you truly hate me so much you would torture another person in revenge!?" Blake yelled as her Gambol Shroud began to change into a katana.

Adam grinned stepping closer to her. "I don't do it out of hate; I do it out of love." Blake charged with no hesitation raising her blade ready to strike him down, Adam knew she'd never be able to scratch him he was prepared to send her to the other side.

However the one thing neither of the expected, happened.

"Blake no!" Ruby was instantly in between them with a red sheet wrapped tightly around her body. Blake and Adam instantly froze in mid-stance. Blake's eyes stared at Ruby's collar bones, her neck, and her arms. They wandered over her small fragile frame in horror, she had several dozen hickeys on her pale flesh some more visible then other's. Ruby had tears welling up into her eyes. "Don't hurt him."

"What are you doing? Why are you protecting him, look at what he's done to you!?" Blake had tears of anguish fall from her eyes.

"I know but he promised me. If I continue to be his and let him use my body whenever he wants he won't hurt you." Ruby softly smiled as tears ran down her face.

Blake shook her head. "I don't accept this! You can't do this Ruby! He's mine to fight you shouldn't be caught up in this! This isn't your burden to bear!"

"But I love you! That does make it my fight; I'd rather suffer than watch you die. I love you too much." Ruby's legs gave out from under her causing her to collapse onto the ground she looked up at Blake pleading with her eyes. "Please don't. Just this one time, let somebody help you. Let me lessen your burden." Adam put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, seeing the difference between them and the similarity.

They both loved Blake more than anything but he wanted to kill her and Ruby wanted to protect her. She was even willing to give up her life to protect her.

Blake just stared in shock; nobody had ever wanted to go so far for her. She . . . . was lost.

 **Snow: Okay guys tell us what you thought about this chapter it was seven pages long took so much out of me and now. . . I'm stuck we both tried to make it longer like come up with some idea. Unfortunately it be we have nothing.**

 **GIVE US YOUR IDEA'S TELL US WHAT YOU WANT! *Hugs the fan's legs.* PLEASE WE NEED YOU!**


	5. Drunk

**IV: here we go my little Kodomo**

It had been two day's since Ruby had seen Blake, Blake couldn't handle the situation she ended up running away. Blake ran just like she always does. Ruby cried for the first night but that was it, she was happy Blake was safe and that was all that mattered to her.

Adam sat at his desk doing his usual villains plotting while Ruby sat on the bed reading one of Adam's books. Wrapped around her neck tightly a collar, a leash attached to it that had been tied to the bed post keeping her from going far. Adam had attached several locks to the collar and leash to keep her from removing it.

A young female Faunus walked into his tent. "Sir, the bath is ready." Adam waved his hand dismissing her. Getting up from his desk and walk over to Ruby he pulled out a set of keys. Ruby set down her book and pulled her hair out of the way for him to remove the locks and collar. Grabbing her arm he pulled her up from the bed.

"Adam?" Ruby timidly spoke up as he walked her out of the tent.

"What?" His voice was strong and stern, like he was talking to some ignorant child.

He walked her into another tent where there was a small metallic bin sitting in the middle filled with hot water, a table with several bath products on it. In one corner of the tent a rack sat with several towels hanging from it. Empty basket's sat around most likely for their clothes. There was a set of clean clothes for Adam sitting in another basket.

"How long are you going to keep me?" Ruby frowned as he pushed her closer to the bin and started stripping her clothes off. Her skirt slid off her frame with ease, he slowly pulled off her top. Ruby used one of her arms to cover her breast while her other hand went between her legs to hide her womanhood.

He smirked at her while sliding a hand down her arm. "For as long as I need to. . . Why do you hide yourself? I've already seen everything." He gave her that wicked grin that honestly turned her on. Ruby's cheeks flushed red as she turned away from him. "I'm just not comfortable with it. I'm not use to people looking at me."

Adam chuckled; picking her up he set her inside the bin the warm water enveloping her body. Ruby sat down in the water, soaking her body in the warmth she let out a soft exhale. Adam stared at her parted lips, soft plump and a beautiful pink. Kneeling down beside the tub he placed a hand against the back of her pressing his lips roughly against her own. Ruby didn't want to push him away but she didn't want to return the kiss either. He got no reaction from her, frowning he pulled his lips from hers.

"I'm sorry, your just not. . ." Ruby trailed off adverting her gaze away from him. "I'm not Blake." He finished the sentence that he knew she wouldn't. Tossing off his clothes into a basket he got into the tub behind her pulling her into his lap. Ruby softly breathed tensing up when her back pressed against his firm chest. Adam rested his arms on the edge of the tub relaxing he tilted his head back. Ruby slowly sank down into the tub until the water covered her mouth she started blowing bubbles in the water.

"What are you doing?" Adam looked down at her watching her blow bubbles. "Making bubbles." Adam rolled his eyes leaning his head back. "How can you still be such a child even after I spent an entire night fucking your brains out?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "What do you expect; I'm only fifteen." Adam suddenly stared down at her in shock.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Blake hadn't returned to the dorms but was instead staying in a small motel room. She didn't know what to do with herself. She lay down in the bed curling up into a ball. Sun suddenly came in through the window. "Blake, I just heard what's going!?"

Sun stared at her raising his hands up. "What are you doing? We need to go save Ruby! Get up and get your stuff let's go whip some White Fang ass!" Sun shouted grabbing her hand and trying to pull her from the bed.

"There's no point." Blake had tear's stream lining down her face. "Ruby made a deal with him, if she stays with him, he won't come after me. He won't hurt us as long as he has her."Blake sat up at the end of the bed burying her face into her hands.

Sun kneeled down in front of her; he wrapped his hands around hers pulling them from her face and looking directly into her eyes. "Do you love Ruby?" Blake sniffled nodding her head. "Do you want to save her?" She nodded once more. "Tomorrow, were all going! There is nothing you can do to stop us, we'll come prepared, kick some ass, and save her. Are you in or out?"

Blake thought about it, just the few of them together, they would never make it past all the White Fang without being injured, taking some damage and losing majority of the ammunition plus the loss of their aura. "No, Sun. I do want to save her but we don't have enough, were not ready for something like this! I only got as far as I had because I was a former member. I know how they fight you don't, you would all get hurt! Even if we made it to Adam he'd still destroy us!" Blake got up from the bed stomping toward the window. "Please just leave!" Sun frowned walking over to her; he rested a hand on her shoulder letting out a sigh. He shook his head and jumped out the window.

 **Later that day**

Blake had changed clothes not wanting people to recognize her as she walked to a small bar. Blake downed drink after drink using a fake ID she got from Yang.

Blake was hammered within an hour. "Alright spill your sorrows." The bartender said filling her shot glass once more.

"How do you know I have any?" Blake asked lazily looking up at him. "Nobody get's as drunk as you are for nothing. Consider me a part time therapist." Blake rolled her eyes at him. "My ex-boyfriend kidnapped my girlfriend. I went to save her but they struck a deal he keeps her in return he never hurts me." The bartender stuck a finger to his chin and sighed.

"That's actually pretty tough. Give it time I'm sure she'll make her way back to you." Blake frowned, waiting and being patient was something she could do but what was happening to Ruby in the mean time?

"You're a horrible therapist." Blake simply said glancing up at him.

"I tried but most people aren't in your situation. I actually don't think I've met somebody in your situation." He moved around the bar as Blake folded her arms on the counter laying her head down on them. Blake could over hear the man talking with someone else.

"I think I made a mistake . . . fucked a girl who was much younger than I thought she was." Blake rolled her eyes and nuzzled her arms as the bartender continued to pump the man for information. "Thing is, even after I spent an entire night screwing her she's still the most innocent person I have ever met."

Blake slightly raised her head speaking loud enough for the man to hear her. "I know somebody like that. I could do horrible things to her and she'd still be pure. Like a rose that never wilts." The man was quiet before he spoke up "Ruby Rose."

Blake sat up pulling back her hood turning to face the man at the other end of the bar who had done the same thing. Caramel brown eyes staring directly into her amber orbs, neither was in fear but shock. Blake and Adam were drinking at the same bar, sitting just a few feet from each other, drunk!

"Oh shit." They both said in sync.

 **IV: Okie Dokie guy's throw your ideas at us we live to please! Also one more thank you deadakraim for the idea. Keep them coming~**


End file.
